Fear nothing
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: When Alan Kennedy escapes from prison, he takes another victim. Who have THEY put in danger to protect the 'public' and to keep it quiet? SP as usual. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Fear nothing

Chapter 1

It was early morning in Sunhill, and DI Samantha Nixon breezed into CID with a spring in her step and a smile on her face, quite like she had done every morning for the past 6 weeks, reasons unknown to the rest of the station. All except DS Phil Hunter, who she had embarked on a new relationship with after her well deserved promotion.

As she walked over to her office, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." She opened the door of her office and walked in, closely followed by Phil.

"I really enjoyed last night." He pulled the blinds shut.

"Did you now?"

"I like spending time with you."

"I work with you. You see me all the time." She laughed.

"No, I'm being serious. These past weeks have been great."

"I know. I like being with you too."

"Can I see you again tonight?" he brushed the hair from her face and ran his hand down the side of her cheek.

"Yeah ok." She reached up on tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"Good because I've booked a table for tonight at 8."

"You knew I would say yes then?"

"Well how could you resist? You're mad about me." He gave her his trademark grin.

"No, just plain mad. I'd have to be to go out with you."

"I love you. I'll pick you up at half 7 then?"

"Fine. Oh, by the way, where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and find out won't you?"

"You're so mean." She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a lingering kiss. "Now go, quick, before anyone realises you're gone."

"I'm gone. I'll see you tonight." She laughed as they broke apart and he went back to the pile of paperwork on his desk. She turned around and noticed that she had a mountain of files on her desk, and sighed as she sat down and read through the files.

**Hey, thanks for reading. Please review and I know not much has happened at the moment, but it's only the first chapter so bear with me. Will ud soon if I get some reviews. Luv Sam xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Fear nothing

Chapter 2

That night, Sam had a shower, washed her hair and stood in front of her wardrobe for what seemed like hours, and was in fact close to that, before finally pulling out a little black number, with thick straps which hung off her shoulders, and which was quite low cut. She sat by her mirror and applied her make-up. She picked up her straightners and turned them on whilst she was drying her hair.

Once her hair was dry and dead straight, she put on a pair of black high heels and a light jacket, and walked down the stairs to wait for Phil.

Phil arrived 10 minutes early, and was greeted by a very surprised Sam.

"Phil Hunter… early… well that makes a change."

"Well I just couldn't wait to see you." He grinned and his eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing.

"Eyes back in Phillip."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Go through to the lounge, I'll bring some coffee in. We've got a while until we have to leave."

A couple of minutes later, Sam walked back in with two mugs of coffee and sat on the sofa beside him.

"So where are we going then?"

"I told you, you'll have to wait and see."

He leaned across, put one hand on her waist, and the other around the back of her neck, pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. She pulled away.

"Don't."

"Why?" he looked at her, confused.

"Because… then I'd be tempted to take my clothes off, and then I'll have to get ready again, and then we'll be late."

"You're right. We should probably get going."

They abandoned the mugs on the coffee table and left for the restaurant. When Phil pulled up on the curb, Sam gasped. They were outside The Clock.

"Phil… this is too much. It's too expensive."

"You're worth every penny, now come on let's go inside." He took her hand as she stepped out of the car and they walked up to the entrance.

Phil was a gentleman the whole way through the evening. He pulled out Sam's chair for her and he ordered an expensive bottle of wine. Then after they had finished the meal, they sat and finished off the wine and Phil pushed his chair back, reached into his jacket pocket and bent down on one knee.

Sam gasped and then remembering where they were, she looked around to find that everyone was watching them.

"Phil… what are you doing?" He took her hand and held up a small red velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Sam… I know we didn't see eye to eye to start with, but I have grown to love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God… I… what… I…" Sam was left speechless. "Yes! Of course I will."

Phil slipped the ring onto her finger and took his seat again and realised that they both had tears in their eyes. Everyone in the room was cheering. They paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant linking arms. They walked through a park which had a small river running through it. After a while Sam stopped.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Her face was serious and she was looking at the ground. "Are you having second thoughts? About marrying me?"

"No."

"Then what? Tell me, please." He stood in front of her and brushed the tears from her cheek.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just I…" she looked up to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He lifted her chin until their lips met.

"Do you want to come back to mine?"

"Yeah ok. Won't Abi be in?"

"Yeah, but oh well." They walked back to the car in silence.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I might ud sometime today if I get the time. Luv Sam xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

Fear nothing

Chapter 3

Phil parked the car on Sam's drive and walked up to the door whilst Sam unlocked it. They walked in and dumped their coats on the kitchen table then went into the lounge and curled up on the sofa together with a fresh mug of coffee.

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"You're finally going to be Mrs Hunter."

"I know. I can't quite believe it myself."

"This is what you want isn't it?"

"What? Yes… of course it is."

"Good, because this is all I've wanted for years."

He leaned closer to her, slid his hand behind her neck, and kissed her softly. He took the mug from her hands and put it on the coffee table and he ran his hands through her hair, she pulled away slightly.

"Oi! I spent ages straightening my hair." She said in mock annoyance. Phil just pulled her closer so that their lips met in an even more passionate kiss. "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should take this upstairs."

"What about Abi?"

"Well she'll have to find out sooner or later."

Sam stood up, pulled Phil up after her, and pulled him towards the stairs, kissing him passionately until they reached the bedroom and closed the door behind them…

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Thanks, Luv Sam xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

Fear nothing

Chapter 4

The next morning Sam woke, lying on Phil's chest. She smiled; he looked so innocent in his sleep. She snuggled up to him and he automatically wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers.

A while later Phil woke up and looked down at Sam. He laughed and kept his arm around her and with his other hand, swept the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.

"Morning."

"Morning. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I was already awake. I just didn't want to get up."

"Well I think we should probably get up now, before Abi gets up."

"You're right. I'd love to see her face when she sees you though."

"Are we still going to keep this quiet?"

"We'll just tell Abi for now, but no one even knows we've been seeing each other."

"We'll tell them when you're ready, I'm just happy to be with you."

"You are so sweet. Come on, let's get down stairs then."

They got up, got dressed and made their way downstairs; they both had work that day. They went into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster and waited. The toast popped up and Sam spread some butter and sat down at the table, passing Phil his plate.

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." Sam leant down to kiss him and he pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Sam ran her hands up his chest and round to the back of his neck.

"MUM!" They broke apart and turned their heads to face Abi. "Phil!" Abi was shocked but grinning. Sam stood up.

"Ok Abi don't freak out about this…"

"Did you stay over last night?" she looked at Phil.

"Abi, don't overreact."

"It's about time!"

"Ok calm down." Sam was laughing herself and put her hands in front of her to try and calm Abi a little. "Just breath… calm down."

"Oh my GOD!"

"What?" Abi snatched her mother's hand.

"You're getting married!" Abi started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes we are." Phil stood up and kissed Sam softly.

"Ahh… I can't wait to tell Courtney!"

"NO!" Sam and Phil both shouted.

"You can't tell anybody." Sam rushed.

"Why not?"

"Because no one even knows we've been seeing each other, you're the first person we've told."

"Oh ok." She sounded deflated, but soon cheered up again. "So how long have you been seeing each other?"

"6 weeks." Phil smiled at Sam who was thinking exactly the same thing. _She's taking this well._

"So when's the big day?"

"We haven't got round to that yet. He only proposed last night." Sam couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm just surprised it took him this long to get you into bed." The happy couple stood there shocked as Abi ran upstairs humming to herself.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Fear nothing

Chapter 5

That morning at work they arrived separately, although Sam was still wearing the engagement ring. They walked in to the CID office and Sam went to her office and Phil sat at his desk.

After a while, Jack entered the room and everyone was silent.

"Right, Sam, Phil Zain and Jo… I need you to work on an assault case. The victim is at home now, and I want you to get a statement from her, but she refuses to come into the station."

"Gov." they all chorused.

"I want to be kept updated on this one."

"Gov… Do we have any information?"

"Only what's in those files." Jack pointed to a pile of folders on Jo's desk. "We don't have much to go on at the moment."

After reading through the files and background information, Sam and Phil went to the victim's house and got a vague account of what happened. They both seemed to realise that something was missing.

"What do reckon? Do you think Jenny's telling us the truth?" Phil sat in the car outside the house staring up at the windows.

"I don't know. She's certainly not telling us the whole story." Sam flicked through the file they had brought with them. "Look it says she has a boyfriend, she didn't even mention it."

"Do you think he had something to do with it?"

"I don't know. Let's get round to his house and ask him some questions."

The drive to the next house was short and Sam spent the journey scanning the pages for more information.

"Danny Grey?" A teenage boy opened the door and his eyes widened. "DI Nixon and DS Hunter, Sunhill. Can we ask you a few questions about something please?"

"I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted to scare her and it got out of hand." He rushed.

"Danny… are you admitting to the assault on Jenny Smith?"

"She probably told you anyway."

"Actually no she didn't, we were just suspicious because she didn't mention you." Sam explained as Phil stood, surprised at how easy this case had been.

"Can you just let her know that I'm sorry and I didn't mean for her to get hurt."

"Maybe we should continue this down at the station." Phil stepped aside to make room for him to get out.

An hour later, Jo and Zain had got a proper statement from Jenny and Sam and Phil had interviewed Danny and found out that the assault was a mistake. Danny thought Jenny was cheating on him and wanted to scare her. Jenny, after hearing this had agreed to drop the charges.

"Well that was easy." Phil stated.

"I know. A bit of an overreaction though, Danny shouldn't have let it get to that stage." Sam put the huge pile of files on a desk in CID and the stack fell over and on to the floor. Jo bent down to help her pick up the files and gasped.

"Sam!"

"What?" she saw where Jo was looking and moved her hand under the folders.

"Who is he then?"

"What?" Sam stood up and put the heap of muddled papers on the desk.

"This." She grabbed her hand. "You're engaged."

"Can you keep it down." She replied almost too quickly. "It was my grandmother's engagement ring." She added nervously. She shot Phil a worried look.

"Sam… can you help me take these to the DCI?" he gestured towards the paperwork.

"Yeah sure." She continued when they were out of earshot. "Thanks that was a close one."

"You're welcome. Let's get these get to the DCI and go home."

**Thanks fro reading please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Fear nothing

Chapter 6

The next day at work, Sam was surprised whilst Phil was thrilled to see that Stuart wasn't in for the second day in a row. While they were arguing with Jo and Zain about a new case, another argument was taking place between the walls of the Super's office between him, Jack and Neil.

"Alan Kennedy's escaped from Long marsh. The guards have only just noticed, and they don't know how he got out." John Heaton said as he replaced the phone in its holder.

"Should we go public with this?" Jack asked.

"No, that will cause panic." Neil replied.

"I want you to keep this on a need to know basis. Nobody else finds out about this, it stays between the three of us." John said firmly.

"He's a serial rapist. I think we should tell the officers involved in the case." Jack suggested.

"No, we don't tell anyone."

"What about Sam? She was the profiler on the case."

"Nobody finds out. We'll tell Sam when we're sure the victims are safe."

"I think I should contact the victims and get them to safe houses." Neil said.

"Ok, Jack you make sure no one finds out."

"Yes Sir." They replied."

The day went quite smoothly, none of the officers suspected anything and Jack and Neil didn't have to explain anything.

Suddenly Neil heard something over a police radio.

"A disturbance has been reported could someone deal with it?" Neil ran into the Super's office.

"Sir there's been a disturbance at Kennedy's house."

"Thank you Neil. Get over there with Jack and I'll get down there as well. Make sure uniform don't go near it."

"Sir."

Half an hour later John, Jack and Neil were standing outside Kennedy's house. Neil broke down the door and all three of them ran inside. John heard footsteps and ran outside through the back door, following the sound, only to come to a dead end.

"Sir?" Neil was calling from upstairs and Jack and John entered a small, dark room to the right of the staircase.

"What?"

"Look at this." Neil briefly showed them a note which had been left.

_Do you really think I would be stupid enough to stay in my house?_

_I presume you've got them all into safe houses._

_But look again._

_Who have you forgotten? You've missed someone._

_You'd better hurry._

_Let the game begin._

**Thanks for reading. I will ud soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fear nothing

Chapter 7

"What does this mean?" Jack was worried.

"I got all the victims into safe houses." Neil replied confused.

"Neil I want you to double check everything. Make sure everyone is put into a safe house."

"Sir, what does this mean?" Jack asked again.

"I don't know. We must have missed a victim."

"We didn't… I'm sure of it."

"Neil he knows something we don't. We must have missed someone."

"Yes Sir."

For the rest of the day, the three officers went through all the files on the case and dragged up background research and profiling to find out who the note was referring to. At the end of the day, they still had nothing to go on and were none the wiser as to whom they'd missed. They were pretty sure they'd got to all the victims.

At the end of their shifts, they packed the files into a drawer and locked it. They went home, each of them wondering who the mystery person was and whether he was just bluffing.

**Sorry it's so short, but I will ud soon. I promise. Please review. Luv Sam xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

Fear nothing

Chapter 8

I was the end of the day and Sam and Phil were the only ones in the CID office and their shifts had ended 5 minutes ago.

"Hey, what do you reckon is going on with the Super, Jack and Neil? They've been together all day and no one knows what case they're working on." Phil asked, hoping Sam would know.

"I'm not sure. I get the impression it's important though, otherwise it wouldn't need three senior officers."

"Yeah, maybe we'll find out tomorrow. Oh… I can't come over tonight."

"Oh." Sam sounded disappointed.

"I've got Alfie tonight because Kate's going to visit her mum in hospital."

"Oh ok then. How is Alfie?" Sam cheered up a bit.

"He's good thanks."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Phil took her hand as she turned to leave. "Kiss first." Sam laughed and kissed him softly before breaking away as Neil walked through CID and into his and Sam's office.

"See you tomorrow." Sam was just glad Neil hadn't seen them.

**Again, sorry it's such a short chapter, but review anyway and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

Fear nothing

Chapter 9

When she walked through the front door, the first thing Sam noticed was that Abi's coat wasn't on the banister where it usually was, which meant that she was out. She went through to the kitchen and she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a note.

_Hi Mum _

_Gone to see Courtney, will be back before dinner,_

_Love Abi_

_Xxx_

She smiled as she read it. She was glad that her daughter was happy. She looked around at the kitchen, everything was out of place and cupboards and drawers were open. She left her bag and handcuffs on the kitchen table and went through to the lounge to find that it was in a similar state. Someone had been in her house and it looked like they had been looking for something.

She ran upstairs and into her bedroom. There was paperwork all over the floor and the contents of her drawers scattered across the room. She checked the other rooms upstairs. They had all been trashed and she was beginning to get worried.

She went downstairs and she noticed that the windows had been smashed. She gasped and stumbled back and ran into the kitchen. She ran to where the phone was, only to find that the receiver wasn't in the holder where it was always kept.

Sam heard footsteps cracking the broken glass on the laminate floor. She spun around quickly and was shoved into the wall before she had a chance to scream.

"Kennedy!"

"Hello DS Nixon."

"It's DI Nixon." She spat back at him. He slammed the side of her face against the kitchen wall causing her to scream out in pain.

He pulled her away and drew a knife from his pocket, held it against her neck as a warning then jabbed the side of the blade into her back and pushed her towards the door. He closed the door behind them and opened the boot of a car that was now on her drive.

"Get in." she didn't argue as he forced her into the boot and closed the lid down, sealing her in darkness.

**Thanks for reading, please review. I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

Fear nothing

Chapter 10

Kennedy started the engine and Sam could soon feel the car moving. She could feel the car turn and swerve at each corner and after about half an hour later the car grinded to a halt and Sam bashed her head.

She heard him get out the car and walk round to the boot. She expected him to open the boot, but he didn't and she heard him walk away. She waited for him to come back. She didn't know how long he was gone, but she didn't make a sound. Every time she heard someone approach, she kept silent and closed her eyes tightly until the sound of the footsteps faded.

She was startled when the key clicked in the lock and the boot flung open. It was dark outside, but her eyes were accustomed to the darkness so she could see relatively well. Kennedy reached for her arm and pulled her out. She was weak and didn't struggle. Kennedy shut the boot and pushed her towards a disused warehouse that she didn't recognise. They went through the back door so Sam knew that no one would have seen them.

He pushed her into the warehouse, pulled the door shut and snapped on the lights. Sam shut her eyes as tightly as possible as the building flooded with light.

"Over there." He pushed her towards the side of the room, where there was a metal pole going from the ceiling to the floor from where the building had been abandoned before it was finished. She fell and he produced a long piece of rope and tied her hands around the pole behind her.

The rope wasn't tied tightly, but it was tied multiple times. He turned her head to face him. He ran his thumb across her lips and smiled.

"How the hell did you get out?"

"You really don't need to know that at the moment." He ran his hand down the side of her face as she leaned as far away from him as she could. "You should get some sleep now." He produced a piece of cloth, covered her mouth with it and tied it tightly round the back of her head. "I'll be back in the morning."

Once Kennedy had left the building, Sam pulled at the ropes binding her, but it was no use they just began to cut into her wrists. She gave up and broke down into tears until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Fear nothing

Chapter 11

Phil was disturbed from his morning's work, which consisted of sipping a cup of coffee and staring at a computer screen, when he heard an argument on the other side of the room. He looked up to see Stuart holding a young girl back.

"You can't come up here." Stuart was clearly having trouble and was holding her arms as she tried to get past. "Who let her up here?"

"Let her go." Phil stood up.

"Phil! Phil you've got to help." Stuart let go and the girl ran to Phil, she was almost in tears. "Phil please you've got to help."

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Phil, do you know her?" Stuart was bewildered.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Who is she? Another one of your conquests?"

"Shut up! Now what's wrong?" he turned back to Abi and his voice became softer again.

"Please you've got to help. It's mum please you've got to help." The faces in CID were shocked. They didn't know who this girl was or how Phil knew her.

"What's happened? Is she ok?"

"I don't know." She sobbed into his chest. "The house is trashed, her bag's on the table, the beds not been slept in… there's blood on the wall… and she's not there…"

"Oh my God! Look… don't worry… I'm going to find her. I promise."

"How can you promise that?"

"I have never let her down… and I'm not going to start now. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Right… let's get a team down there then. Who's not working on anything?" everyone remained quiet.

"Everyone else is doing something." Stuart unenthusiastically volunteered.

"Are you the only one?" Phil didn't wait for a reply and pulled on his jacket and headed to the door. "Oh well you'll have to do." He reluctantly agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When they pulled up on the drive, Abi unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Wait! This is Sam's house!" Stuart sounded confused.

"Well done Einstein!"

"Then she's…?"

"Sam's daughter… yes"

"I've… erm tried not to touch anything."

"Good. You can tell you're related." Abi managed a fake smile, but Phil could tell because it was exactly the same Sam's.

"What's this? Weren't you home last night?" Stuart held Abi's note up.

"I text her last night saying I was staying over at Courtney's."

"And nothing was unusual before you left?"

"No! Everything was normal. This is all my fault… if I had been here then…" Phil cut her off.

"Then they might have got you as well and we'd have no idea she was missing. It was her day off today."

"I guess."

"I don't get who would want to do this. She was so well liked." Stuart looked at the blood on the wall. "It's been there quite a while."

"I can write a list as long as my arm of people that would do this."

"She's a police officer Phil; she's bound to have enemies. They're all locked up. No… if someone had escaped we'd know about it."

"I suppose so. Let's get this sectioned off and get scene of crime and forensics down here. Abi can you stay with your grandparents for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll ring them in a minute."

**Ooh… please review and tell me what you think. I have written the next chapter and will be posting it soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Fear nothing

Chapter 12

Sam woke when the metal door grinded against the concrete floor.

"Morning." Kennedy removed the gag from her mouth.

"Why am I here?" her voice was hoarse and her throat was sore.

"Why do you think? You're the detective."

"Please just let me go."

"Oh don't worry. I don't plan to hurt you. Not yet anyway." He kissed her cheek and started to undo her blouse.

He undid all the buttons on her blouse and moved it so it hung off her shoulders. He ran his hands over her flat stomach and up and down the sides of her body. Tears formed in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She knew what was coming and she was powerless to stop it. She felt him unzip her trousers and she closed her eyes tightly and tried to imagine she was somewhere else, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape from where she was and what was happening. All she could feel was his body pressed against hers, his hands on her body.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Phil and Stuart arrived back at the station and they made their way to CID, but Phil stopped at the front desk. An old woman was standing at the desk holding something.

"Wait a minute. What's that?"

"Mrs Holdar found this next to an illegally parked car on her estate and came in to report it." The receptionist answered.

"Give it here a sec."

"Come on Phil. Hurry up."

"Hold on." He snapped back at Stuart. The woman handed the phone over and he flicked through the inbox. He sighed heavily. "It's Sam's." he turned to Stuart.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He handed the phone to him with Abi's message on the screen. "We need you to show us exactly where you found this." He turned back to Mrs Holdar.

"Ok." She answered.

"Nikki."

"Yes."

"Can we have a couple of uniformed officers, everyone in CID is busy."

"Yeah sure I'll get Sally and Emma to come with you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mrs Holdar stood by a black Jaguar X-type.

"I found it over there in the grass."

"That's quite far away from the car. It could just be a coincidence." Emma said.

"Call it in. Find out who it belongs to." Stuart told Sally while Phil was busy looking through the blacked out windows.

"Registration: Alfa 483 Oscar Romeo Tango." She requested a check and suddenly the radio crackled to life.

"Black X-type registered to an Alan Kennedy."

"WHAT?!?!" Phil exploded.

"Phil what's wrong?"

"Check again!" they got the same response when the repeated the check. "Get scene of crime and forensics down here NOW! I want to know if she was in that car!"

"Serge." Sally replied.

"Phil what's wrong?" Stuart laughed slightly.

"If Alan Kennedy's got her… we're in trouble." He sighed and tears sprang to his eyes, but he blinked them away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tears continued to roll down Sam's face as Kennedy re-dressed her. She had always told his victims that it could have happened to anyone, but she had never thought it would happen to her. This attack was planned, calculated carefully, she didn't even know he was out.

He buttoned her shirt as slowly as humanly possible, staring into her glazed eyes the whole time. He stroked her cheek and she jerked her head away.

"Get off of me!"

"You should mind that temper of yours. Getting angry with me is not a very smart thing to do. And I know you're a very intelligent woman." He walked over to the corner and returned holding a sharp knife, very different to the one he had earlier. This one was sharper and had an unnerving gleam to it. "This is very sharp. It could do a lot of damage. And we wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face now would we?"

"Please. What am I still doing here? You got what you wanted just let me go."

"So naïve. I said that with you it would be different. Special, I didn't want to have to hurt you."

"You tied me up."

"So I didn't have to hurt you. No, I'm keeping you here for a while. We're going to play a little game with those friends of yours back at the station."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**What is he planning? If you want to find out, you know what to do. Review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Fear nothing

Chapter 13

The CID doors burst open and Phil stormed in, closely followed by a very confused Stuart. He marched over to where Supt. Heaton was standing.

"OI! You've got some explaining to do."

"Excuse me DS Hunter? Is there a problem?"

"Damn right there is!"

"What's going on?" Jack entered ahead of Neil.

"There seems to be some sort of problem." John was calm and collected.

"Well we need to talk about that case we were on yesterday."

"You knew!" Phil exploded. "YOU KNEW!"

"Knew what? What are you talking about?" John was getting impatient.

"You knew he was out and you did nothing!"

"Oh God." Neil sighed.

"Alan Kennedy! You knew he escaped and you didn't say anything?!"

"We thought it was for the best." John explained.

"Well you can tell that to Sam when we get her back yeah?!" Phil rapidly lost his temper with his superior officer. "Because I doubt she'll thank you if she gets out of this!"

"You don't know anything's happened, so just get back to work."

"Forensic results!" Phil picked up a piece of paper from the desk and threw it at him. "She was in his car!" the room was silent.

"Alert the prison." He spoke quietly.

"Is that all you're going to do?"

"For now."

"Great! Because of your mess I now have to go and explain to Abi that her mum's been abducted by a serial rapist." A sequence of gasps and shocked faces went around the room.

"This is not our fault."

"What the hell do you mean? You didn't do anything to protect her, you didn't even tell her."

"What's going on?"

"Abi." Abi stood in the doorway.

"What's happened? Have you found her?"

"No… Abi. Maybe we should talk in here." Phil opened the door to the soft interview room.

"What's happened?" she looked around the room and then back towards him. "Phil?"

"I'm sorry Abi we really need to talk in private."

"Please Phil."

"We think a man called Alan Kennedy has abducted her." John interrupted.

"No! No… please Phil." She looked at Phil and he turned away from her and sighed. "No… please Phil… please tell me it's not him." Abi begged.

"I'm sorry." Abi ran to Phil and he engulfed her in his arms.

"DS Hunter… a word please." John seemed angry.

"Sir." Abi clung to Phil.

"No, please Phil don't go… please."

"It's ok Abi. Mickey will stay with you…" he gestured to Mickey and he came over. "And I'll be back in a minute." Mickey pulled Abi away from Phil and into the interview room.

Phil closed the door behind him.

"I'm just going to come out and say this. Do you have some sort of relationship with her?"

"I'm supporting her. I think she needs all the support she can get at the moment. Don't you?"

"Ok, I'm going to rephrase this. Are you having a sexual relationship with DI Nixon's daughter?"

"No."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam heard footsteps behind her and tried to turn her head to see what Kennedy was doing. He appeared in front of her.

"Are you ok?"

"It depends. Are you going to let me go?"

"No. They're not going to get you back that easily. You mean too much to me."

"I mean nothing to you."

"That is not true." He let her hair down from the clip it was in and ran his fingers through it. "You know it's not. We have a connection… a bond."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. You spoke about my childhood, you knew about my entire life."

"You were just another case. I did my research, it's my job."

"Well I've done my homework too… Samantha." Sam gasped and sat petrified as he pulled a syringe from a bag and placed it on the floor. Her eyes flicked from Kennedy to the needle and back again.

He reached his hands round to the back of her and started to undo the ropes binding her. He made sure he was as close to her as possible. The rope fell to the floor, she brought her arms round and drew her hands near her rubbing her wrists.

He took one of her arms and held it tight while she struggled against him.

"Keep still or this will hurt." He slid the needle into her vein and she shrieked with pain, and fear. "This one is just a sedative. It's used all the time. It won't send you to sleep, but it will make you feel weak and numb." He put the needle down, put one hand on the side of her head and laid her down on the floor. He slipped his hand away and stroked her cheek, keeping eye contact.

He took a camera out of the bag and moved her hair so that it showed the cut on her head. He moved her hand in front of her and kissed her cheek.

"I want you to close your eyes." She closed her eyes and heard the camera whirr and click and saw a flash through her eyelids.

**Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Fear nothing

Chapter 14

"Sir this just got delivered… said it was important, but it's not addressed to anyone." John reached out to take the envelope when Phil took it.

He opened it and took out a letter and photos. He looked at the photos and tears sprung to his eyes. Sam was lying on the floor unconscious with cuts on her head and wrist.

"What is it?" John got impatient.

"Sam." He handed a photo to him. "Will you do something now?"

"What does the letter say?" Phil began to read it aloud.

You're lucky no serious harm has come to her

Yet.

The game has begun

We play by my rules

Or she will get hurt

"Sir?" Jack asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We don't know his "rules" yet. Phil I want you to lead the case, get Will to be the liaison officer."

"Sir I think I should do that. I mean I have a good relationship with Abi, she trusts me."

"Ok, but keep me updated, we do nothing until he makes his terms clear."

"Sir." the small group replied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Your friends have just received the note. Tomorrow I'll send them another note."

"Why are you doing this?"

"They don't care about you like I do. They don't deserve you."

"And you do?"

"We know each other. We understand each other."

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me and I don't understand you at all."

"You'd be surprised how much information I can get from inside the station."

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think?"

**So what information has he got? And how? Tell me what you think and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Fear nothing

Chapter 15

"You mean you have someone on the inside?"

"I know all about you. About your daughter… Abi isn't it? And Jared your grandson."

"Stay away from her!" she pulled at the ropes not caring that they were cutting into her.

"Don't worry… I'm not going to go near her. It's you I want."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I know this sounds selfish but why me? What have I done to you that was so bad?"

"You rejected me. You knew how I felt and you pretended everything was normal."

"Everything was normal." Sam was starting to get confused.

"You treated me differently to other criminals."

"No I didn't, you were just the same."

"No I wasn't don't you see?"

"How many more times you were just another case!"

"You can say that as many times as you like, but we both know it's not true. You took more than a professional interest in my case." He stroked her cheek.

"No I didn't! Just stay away from me."

"By the way did I mention that this building was going to be used as a factory? The walls are completely soundproof." He laughed. "You can scream all you like and no one will hear you." He smirked as he placed a hand on her thigh and pulled himself towards her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The phone on Phil's desk began to ring.

"Hello DS Hunter?"

"Phil?"

"SAM!" Neil rushed to the desk as people began to gather round. "Sam?"

"DS Hunter. How nice to speak to you again."

"Kennedy."

"Now you know she's still alive, let's get to the rules. Put me on loudspeaker."

"Done." Phil pressed the button and the voice blared throughout the room.

"You don't try to locate me until I say you can. You don't trace the calls, vehicles, nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You don't come looking for me or anyone I'm linked to. You don't contact me I'll contact you."

"Ok."

"You don't use threats, blackmail or try to trick me because I will know about it."

"Ok so what do we do?"

"Do as I say or she will get hurt."

"Ok."

"She's safe for the moment. Can't make any lasting promises though." They heard a laugh crackle through the speaker before the dialling tone.

"What does this mean?" Heaton turned to Neil.

"I don't know."

"He said she won't get hurt."

"No." Phil interrupted. "He said OR she will get hurt. He didn't say she wouldn't."

"So what does it mean?" he repeated.

"It means he won't kill her." He looked away. "Not yet anyway."

"Right well get a trace on that phone." Heaton ordered.

"What! You heard what he said."

"Well you said he wasn't going to kill her, and how would he know anyway?"

"I don't know but I do know that I don't want to risk it."

"Well I'm going to call his bluff." He replied. "Get me that location now!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kennedy burst back into the warehouse and scowled at Sam.

"Looks like your little friends need to be taught a lesson."

"What are you talking about?"

"They tried to track me. They need to know who the boss is."

"What are you going to do?"

"You don't need to worry. They won't risk breaking the rules again, and then we can be alone without worrying about them doing something they'll regret." Sam felt sick. How could he act like he cares but still do what he does?

He got out a phone and pressed a speed dial button. A voice on the other end answered.

"Hello DS Hunter?" Kennedy hit Sam hard across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to let out a blood curdling scream. "You tried to trace me. That's breaking the rules. You need to know that I'm serious. I don't use empty threats." With that he hung up.

Phil stood in shock, tears forming in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Are you happy now?" Phil screamed at him. "He could be doing anything to her right now and we can't do anything to stop him!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm sorry baby." He stroked down the side of her cheek where a red mark had formed. "I'm so sorry. It's the only way they were going to leave us alone." Sam ignored him. "I know I've been harsh on you, but it's all going to change now."

Sam continued to ignore him and he reached behind her and she felt the ropes slide off her wrists.

"Try anything and you'll regret it."

"Ok." She whispered, not wanting to make him angry.

"See you're coming round already." He knew she would be hard to crack but she'd been there for a while now and still wasn't showing any signs of weakness. "I'm going out for a bit, you can walk around a bit and stretch your legs but don't try to escape or I will get nasty."

**Review? What should happen? What would you like to happen? If you have any ideas for me please let me know. Luv Sam xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Fear nothing

Chapter 16

Sam sat for a few minutes, alone in the warehouse. She tried to stand up, but her legs buckled and she fell back down. She took a moment to breathe deeply and she rose again, this time remaining on her feet. She pulled at the door and when it was obvious that it wasn't going to budge, she fell to the floor in tears.

She sobbed to herself for what seemed like hours. She was so upset she didn't notice the door opening, it was only when she heard it close that she looked up and saw Kennedy walking towards her. She quickly wiped the tears away and brushed the hair from her face. She didn't want him to know that she had been crying. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"You're still here I see."

"I didn't have a choice did I?" she said coldly.

"If you wanted to get out you would have found a way." She was gob smacked.

"Please just let me go."

"I don't think so."

"You've got what you wanted just let me go and I won't say anything."

"Have I?"

"What else do you want from me?" she spat.

"I want you to love me."

"You what?"

"I know you love me. You just have to realise it."

"I will never love you!"

"Oh you will. In time."

"I will never love you! I hate you!" she shouted at him.

"Don't lie. I'll make you love me." Sam stayed silent, she didn't want to anger him any further. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A cup of coffee was placed in front of Abi. She looked up into Phil's kind eyes as he sat down.

"You'll need it. Trust me."

"Thanks."

"So she mentioned him then?"

"Yeah, she had to really it was the reason Hugh turned up."

"What did she tell you? Anything that could help?"

"Nothing that she wouldn't have told you."

"It doesn't matter. The slightest detail could help."

"I don't know. She doesn't talk about work very much."

"Ok well if there's anything you just let me know, no matter how silly it sounds. I'll always listen."

"Ok. I know what she sees in you now."

"Yeah, but nobody else sees it. They think I'm the same as I was when I came here."

"Well you're definitely not." She smiled faintly.

"Let's get you home yeah?"

"Yeah thanks, I don't think I could get through this without you." Phil laughed.

"What?"

"Oh well you won't believe me but it's something the super said to me this morning."

"Oh?" she looked at him expectantly.

"He asked me if I was sleeping with you."

"He what?" she laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I wonder what Sam would have made of it."

"We can ask her if we find her."

"When." He said firmly. "When we find her." He smiled at her and she felt in higher spirits.

**Hope you liked that, if I get some reviews I will ud really quickly because I already have the next chapter typed up. Luv Sam xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Fear nothing

Chapter 17

Kennedy put a plate of two slices of toast and butter in front of Sam. She eyed it suspiciously.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned. I'm not done with you yet."

"I'm not hungry."

"You must be you haven't eaten yet."

"Well maybe I just don't want to eat it."

"If you don't eat you'll die."

"It means I'll be away from you so it's not all bad."

"Don't say that. But if that's how you want to play, then die see if I care." He knew she would have to eat sooner or later, he knew he wouldn't let her die, and so did she.

"Fine."

"Just eat!" he lost his temper.

"No! I told you I'm not eating it."

"You'll eat. I'll make sure of it."

"I thought you said you didn't care if I died."

"You know I wouldn't let you die and you're playing on it. Well I'll force you to eat if I have to."

"You can try." She said through gritted teeth.

"Please eat." He sighed.

"Why should I?"

"I'll forget about everything that's happened, the lies, the shouting and the answering back, if you eat." She didn't look at him. "We can make a fresh start."

"Ok." She said timidly. She didn't like it when he got angry with her, she was never sure what he would do and she certainly knew what he was capable of.

"Then eat."

She picked up the now cold toast and nibbled the corner. It was dry and rough and caught in the back of her throat. He smiled and walked away. She gradually ate the toast. She forced the last mouthful down as he walked back over.

He sat down beside her.

"Good girl." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Now we can start over. Things will be better now." Sam stayed silent, she didn't trust herself to say anything and she didn't want to anger him further.

He turned her head to face him as the smile faded slowly from his face. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to turn her head away, but he forcefully turned it back and held it firmly as he crushed his lips harder against hers until she finally gave in and broke down into tears. He stood back and watched her sobbing quietly, but still held on to her.

"So I've finally cracked the great Samantha Nixon." He let go of her and she slid down the wall. He sat down beside her and started to stroke her hair.

"Get off of me."

"Settle down now, I have to make a phone call."

He took out his mobile and dialled, he held it to his ear and waited.

"Hello?"

"I want to talk to Superintendent Heaton."

"Who's calling?"

"Alan Kennedy." He didn't receive an answer but within a few seconds Heaton spoke.

"Kennedy."

"Have you had any leads yet?"

"You know damn well we haven't."

"Yes, well I can make sure you don't get any at all."

"What have you done with DI Nixon?"

"Don't worry, Samantha's fine at the moment. We're going to have a bit of fun." Kennedy walked out of the warehouse.

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll get you whatever you want and you let her go."

"I don't think so. You don't get it do you? I want her."

"We will get you."

"Good luck with that." He laughed and hung up.

"He's mocking us. I want him found now."

"Did you not hear what he said? He can make sure we don't find anything. He's got someone on the inside." Phil said.

"Then we need to find him faster."

"He hurt her last time we tried to track him."

"He's not going to hurt her, he's bluffing."

"That's what you said last time. I don't want to risk it."

"Stuart I want you to track that phone call, he was on long enough to get a good signal."

"Sir."

"Sir!" Phil shouted. "Don't push him, don't risk it."

"We have to."

**Review? I know I haven't updated in ages but my computer is broken, so I will ud as soon as I can. Luv Sam xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Fear nothing

Chapter 18

"I'm sorry about this Sam."

"What?"

"It doesn't look like your friends got the message."

"What do you mean?"

"They tried to track me again."

"No."

"Yes."

"They… they wouldn't." she stuttered.

"Well they did."

"How do you know?"

"Like I said, I can get plenty of information from inside the station." He smirked.

"Who is it? Who's your person on the inside?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I'm not going to tell you that."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sir, we've tracked the phone to a warehouse on an estate on the other side of Sunhill." Stuart announced.

"Good work, get SO19 down there and take a few officers with you."

"Sir." Phil shouted. "You can't be serious. You can't just burst in there."

"We can and we will."

"You don't know what he'll do to her when he finds out we tracked him."

"Well we haven't heard anything so far."

"If he's got someone on the inside then he knows."

"We don't know he's got someone on the inside, he could have just guessed."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What do you mean he's not there?" John exploded.

"He was there when he made the call but he's not there now and there's no sign that anyone's been held there, and it's completely empty." Stuart explained

"Sir?"

"Yes Mickey?"

"This just arrived, urgent." He handed them a package and Phil's eyes widened.

"Thanks Mickey." He ripped the seal of the envelope and tipped the contents onto the desk.

A small tape fell out.

"Do you still think he doesn't know we tracked him?" John ignored Phil and put the cassette into a player and pressed the play button.

"Everyone quiet please." There was silence for a few seconds before loud screaming started. The screaming continued until Phil couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! Turn it off!" John switched the tape off and sighed heavily.

"I think you could be right. I think there's a leak in the system."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I am so, so sorry baby." Kennedy sat down next to Sam, who was crying. "You know I'd never hurt you."

"But you have." She sobbed.

"They forced me to, I didn't want to. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did." She snapped.

"I think I'm going to leave you to cool off for a while. You need to calm down." He stroked her hair.

"Get off of me! Get away from me!"

"I've told you before to watch how you talk to me." With that he got up and walked out, pulling the door shut behind him. He took out a phone and pressed call.

"Hi."

"It's me."

"They know there's someone inside, I don't think I can hold them off much longer."

"You won't need to, they'll stay away."

"Have you hurt her?"

"That's not for you to be worried about, she's alive that's all you need to know."

**Review? The mole has been chosen and it is linked to an upcoming storyline(Sort of) so I will try to ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Fear nothing

Chapter 19

"What do we do now then?" Stuart asked.

"I don't know. We need to find this insider. Maybe they can lead us to Kennedy." Heaton sighed.

"Don't you think we should be focusing on getting Sam back?"

"Kennedy's warned us about trying to find him. You heard the tape, he's not scared to hurt her."

"No, but how far is he willing to go? He won't hurt her that badly until he's got what he wants."

"He has, he's got her, that's what he wants." Phil interrupted. "We've got to play by the rules, we wait and see what he wants us to do."

"I think that would be best. What do you want to do about the person on the inside?"

"Leave it for now. If we cant get Kennedy through them we'll do it the other way round, Kennedy will give him up when we get him." John said. When Stuart had left, he turned to Phil and whispered. "I want you to find that mole."

"Sir."

"And Phil, I want this kept between us, no one else is to find out."

"That's good, I need to find her before anything else happens.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam sat and cried uncontrollably, alone in the dark warehouse. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She started to think that no one would ever find her; she'd be stuck here with him forever. She stood up and pulled at the door. When it was clear that she was wasting her energy she broke down in tears again and kicked the door, hoping it would release some frustration.

Through the tears, she saw something from the corner of her eye. She walked over to the other side of the building and bent down to pick it up. It was a piece of broken glass. She saw the same unnerving gleam on the sharp edge as Kennedy's knife. She stopped crying for a second as she held the edge to her wrist.

**Sorry it's so short but it's mostly for effect. Will she do it? Will anyone save her in time? I will ud soon, Luv Sam xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Fear nothing

Chapter 20

She held her hand steady and the last of her tears ran down her face. She squinted and turned her head away, she had always been a little squeamish. She pressed the glass harder against her wrist. She braced herself for the pain that was sure to come as she got ready to sweep the edge quickly across her vein, when she caught sight of something, something glistening from her left hand.

She dropped the glass and took her left hand in her right. She twisted the thin golden band around her finger. Her engagement ring. She smiled for the first time in nearly a week at the thought of marrying Phil. He loved her and he'd find her, she was sure of it and she'd be able to just lay in his arms again. It was the small things like that that she really missed most. She promised herself that when she got out of here, and when everything was sorted, then they'd make their relationship public.

She had been so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't realise Kennedy sneaking up behind her.

"Well what is this?" He grabbed her hand and yelled in her face. She ignored him, once again she was weak and scared. "You're engaged?" Tears threatened to escape her eyes, so she nodded slightly. "To who?" she stayed silent and started to sob. "He never told me about this."

"Well obviously your man on the inside can't be trusted, he's obviously not very loyal."

"I'll deal with him later. As for you…"

"What are you going to do?" He tried to take it from her as she clenched her fist, preventing him from removing the ring.

"You can keep it for the time being. By the time I'm done with you you won't even remember his name." he smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sir?"

"Yes Phil."

"I think I've got something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been tracing the numbers of all the incoming and outgoing calls in CID and I got a match with the number Kennedy used on an outgoing call."

"And?"

"The call was made by DI Manson's desk phone…"

"So we have our leak." He sighed.

"Not quite. You see at the time of the call, Neil was with me checking over Sam's house again."

"So someone used his phone to cover their tracks?"

"Exactly."

"I want you to find out who it is."

"I will. I'm going to get Sam back whatever it takes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam struggled against Kennedy as he removed the last of her clothes, leaving her in just her underwear. He pushed her to the ground and tried to hold her body down as he pushed her wrists to the floor above her head, making her unable to stop him. Tears were now spilling down her face and trickling down her neck. She could feel his hands over her body, it made her feel sick.

"Get off of me." She screamed through her sobs.

"Shh, don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you." She tried kicking him to push him away, but he was stronger and his body continued to hold hers down.

"Get off."

"So this is the way you want it then?" he sneered. "I always thought you'd like a bit of rough." She screamed as he forced himself inside her. She turned her head away and cried harder, squeezing her eyes closed tightly. Her wrists were still pushed against the ground as she tired herself out struggling and gave in to exhaustion. She screamed piercingly as he thrust roughly against her.

When he finally moved away from her, Sam just lay there crying, too scared to do anything else. He threw her clothes at her and she quickly got dressed. She felt used and dirty. Her thoughts went back to when she had the glass hovering above her wrist. Would she have had the guts to do it? Right now it seemed that it would have been the better decision.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey Sir."

"Yeah?"

"I've got the forensics report on Sam's house."

"Ok thanks Stuart." John said. "Leave them on Neil's desk and I'll have a look at them when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, it doesn't matter. Now get on with some work." Stuart continued to Neil's office and John left CID, leaving the officers confused as to where he was going.

**Hey I'm goin****g to leave it there because this chapter's getting quite long. Review and I will try to ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Fear nothing

Chapter 21

John got into a car beside Phil and shut the door. They were parked a couple of streets away from the station with the stereo turned on mute and a police radio turned on quiet.

"Anything yet?" he asked Phil.

"No not yet. If they're going to do it they'll do it soon." Suddenly they heard a noise on the radio.

"It's me. I don't think I can hold on much longer." The voice said.

"Do you recognise the voice?"

"Sir, is that who I think it is?"

"I think so."

"What ring? I didn't know I swear." There was a long pause. "But they're onto me, they could find out at anytime." There was another short pause. "Alright, yeah, bye." They heard the door slam shut and they made their way back to the station.

"Let's get back there then and make sure they don't know we're onto them."

**Right who is it then? ****Review. Virtual cookies for anyone who gets it right. (not that it's that hard) Sorry this was so short but I promise they will find her soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

Fear nothing

Chapter 22

Phil and John walked back into CID where everything seemed perfectly normal, but they knew one of them couldn't be trusted. One of them was only acting like everything was normal. They walked into Sam and Neil's office and checked the tape in the drawer had recorded and took it out the office with them and went to find their mole.

"DS Turner, a word please?" John said sternly.

"Erm, yes Sir?" he walked over and Phil grabbed his arm roughly.

"We are arresting you for conspiracy to abduct a police officer."

"What!?!"

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be used in evidence." He completed.

John took over and took Stuart to a cell himself, not trusting Phil upon seeing his anger. They interviewed him a couple of hours later, giving everyone a chance to cool off.

"Interview with Stuart Turner commencing at 15:27." John said as he switched the tape on. "Present are Mr Turner, his solicitor, Mr Tate, DS Hunter and Superintendent Heaton."

"Why did you do it?" Phil started.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We know you've got something to do with Sam's disappearance, so why don't you just tell us?"

"I would like to remind you that you need a substantial amount of evidence to accuse my client of anything like that."

"Don't worry, we have evidence." Phil said through gritted teeth.

"I am now showing the suspect exhibit ST1, a record of incoming and outgoing calls from the station and the numbers called."

"I don't see how any of this is relevant." Mr Tate started before John interrupted.

"DS Hunter managed to match the number of Kennedy's incoming call to an outgoing call."

"And I found that the call was made from DI Manson's desk phone."

"So why are you questioning me?"

"Because at the time of the call, DI Manson was with me at Sam's house, double checking it."

"But you still can't prove it was me." He challenged.

"Exhibit ST2, a recording from DI Manson's office at 13:09 today." John played the tape and switched it off when they heard the closing door. "So? I'd say that sounds remarkably like you. Of course we can send it off for voice recognition to confirm it."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"I did make that call."

"Right, now we're getting somewhere."

"I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?" Phil exploded. "You called him. You've been feeding him information to keep us from finding Sam!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but what I mean was that I was forced into it."

"How?" John asked.

"Well I met him in a pub one night…"

"Kennedy?"

"Yeah, he said he needed to find someone, he didn't say who. I wasn't really myself…"

"You mean you were drunk."

"Yes, so I agreed to help, and he gave me money. It was in cash."

"How much?"

"5K."

"You mean he gave you 5 Grand in cash and you weren't suspicious?" Phil spat.

"Like I said I wasn't myself."

"And?"

"He said he'd put more money into my account the next day. I asked him why he was giving me money and he just said it might come in handy. I didn't know he was going to use it to set me up. I knew it would look suspicious if huge sums of money kept being paid into my account and I could loose my job if I couldn't explain it."

"So what did he ask you to do?"

"He put money into my account for three days and then he told me that he wanted information from inside the station. I said I couldn't and that's when he told me he could put me in the frame."

"What information did he want?"

"All normal stuff really, her address, background information. Come to think of it, he seemed to already know a lot about her so I sort of filled in the gaps and the recent stuff."

"And you kept him in the loop with what we were doing?"

"Yeah he said if I didn't then I was going down with him."

"So what was that this afternoon?"

"He found out something that I hadn't mentioned and flipped."

"And why didn't you mention it?"

"I didn't know what he was talking about."

"Where are they?" Phil got impatient; he wanted to find Sam and fast, he was getting more and more worried every minute.

"I don't know."

"I said, where are they?"

"I don't know exactly where…" he started.

"Look, if we find her and she knows you were cornered, she might decide to drop the charges, but if we find her dead then we have to charge you with conspiracy to murder." "Whenever I saw him it was away from people and Sam was never with him." He sighed.

"Where did you usually meet him?"

"A while from where the phone call was tracked to, just off the estate on the other side."

"So it's likely he's holding her somewhere near there? There are a few warehouses on that estate, most of them abandoned."

"It's more than likely, he wouldn't go too far away from where she was." Phil added.

"Well let's get down there and check out the warehouses."

"Sir, I think I should check what they were used for, maybe that will give us an indication of which ones he's more likely to use, narrow it down a bit?" Phil suggested.

"Yeah that's good, I'll get armed officers ready to go down there and some officers to accompany us."

"Ok. Interview terminated 15:49. Stuart you will need to remain in custody until we find them, we can't risk anything getting back to him."

"I understand." A guard came and took him back to his cell while John went to sort out the officers and Phil checked the warehouses out."

**Virtual cookies and hugs being sent to the people who guessed the mole- **

**Laura(S-Nixon), Lynsey(lil-skating-lindz), Gemz(Huxon270906), Beccy(samantha-nixon), Becky(SP-always), Lisa(xxx-lisa2k7-xxx) Thanks and well done to all of you.**

**I know I'm always mean to Stuart and for the people that said, yeah I do kinda hate him and I'm sorry I know I shouldn't really be that mean.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and guessed, I'm sorry if I missed anyone out, and review again and I will ud soon sorry it's so long,**

**Luv Sam xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Fear nothing

Chapter 23

"Sir." Phil walked into the Super's office without knocking. "There is a warehouse on the estate that was going to be used as a factory, but it was abandoned before it was completed."

"Right."

"That means the walls would be soundproof and no one would ever go near it."

"Good work Phil, I'll get some officers down there with SO19, you get down there as well." Phil left the room and rushed to get over there, barely keeping to the speed limit. He needed to get to Sam, he needed to find her. He parked up round the corner and waited anxiously for armed back up to arrive.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam sat alone in the warehouse, Kennedy had gone out and left her there crying in the corner of the room. She grabbed the same piece of glass she had earlier, and flipped it in her hands, turning it over and running her thumb across the edge.

She sat, thinking for a moment, before she heard loud banging on the doors. She huddled up more and drew her knees into her chest, waiting, scared of who was on the other side of the walls.

The doors slammed open and closed her eyes tightly until she heard voice she recognised calling her name. She looked up and saw Jack and John coming towards her with a barrier of armed officers behind them.

"Sam, are you ok?" Jack asked, still moving closer.

"Stay away from me." She panicked, shuffling further into the corner.

"Sam we're here to take you back."

"I said stay away from me!" fresh tears ran down her face.

"Jack, leave it, she's got glass in her hand and I don't want her to do anything stupid." John whispered.

"Well what are we going to do? She won't let anyone near her."

"Can I try?" Phil pushed through the armed officers.

"No, she's terrified, I think it's best to get a female officer down here, someone she's friendly with, someone she knows she can trust. We don't want to scare her." John suggested.

"Please just let me try." He pleaded; he was desperate to hold her in his arms again.

"I think we should let him try." Jack said.

"She's going to be scared of men for a long time. She could clam up or have a break down."

"It's worth a shot." John sighed and nodded to Phil.

"Just don't push her, you can't expect her to trust straight away."

He walked over slowly.

"Sam?" he called out softly. She looked up when she heard the voice and gasped when she saw who it was. Jack and John were surprised when she remained silent as he moved nearer. "Is it alright if I come closer?" they raised their eyebrows as she nodded. Phil stopped in front of her, held out his hand and whispered so no one else could hear. "You know you can trust me." She hesitated slightly before throwing her arms around him and crying uncontrollably. He held her close and kissed the top of her head as she clung to him.

"Phil."

"Shh, sweetheart, I'm going to look after you, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He whispered. "I'm going to get the paramedics in, to check you over ok? Then they'll take you to hospital."

"Please don't leave me." She sobbed quietly.

"I won't leave you, I promise."

"Thank you."

"We need to get her to hospital now." A young female paramedic came over to them with a blanket. "We'll check her over once we get there." Phil took the blanket and wrapped it loosely around Sam's shoulders. Sam wouldn't let any of the paramedics touch her, so Phil walked her to the ambulance and helped her inside.

"Can I go with her?" he asked.

"Yeah course you can."

"Thanks." He left Sam while he went to speak to his superiors. "I'm going to go with her."

"I don't see why you need to." John said, more like a question rather than a statement.

"Well she trusts him, so let him go and we'll send someone else down there as well." Jack interrupted. "They've been close in the past." He whispered once Phil was out of earshot.

"Well you know as well as I do that being raped changes people."

"I know."

Once at the hospital, they we led to a private room, given the circumstances. They left them alone for a second while they fetched a doctor.

"Phil I was so scared." He held her close to him and stroked her hair gently as she cried, clinging to his shirt.

"It's ok now, you can make a statement when we get back to the station."

"I don't know if I can."

"Ok, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He wanted to ask her what happened, but he didn't think he would be able to cope with the answer.

**Hey, there will be more Huxon from now on, so review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Fear nothing

Chapter 24

Sam took the long walk to CID, through the double doors with Phil at her side. He had his arm around her waist, but it barely comforted her, she knew he was there for her, but nothing could make the sinking feeling in her stomach disappear. She didn't dare to look anyone in the eye, not wanting to see the pitying and awkward looks she was sure to get.

"Ignore them." Phil whispered to her.

"It's hard."

"I know, come in here and wait." He pulled open the door to the soft interview room and entered behind her, closing the door to hide the shocked faces outside.

Sam sat down on the sofa and Phil sat next to her and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Listen, everything will be ok." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kept his hand on the side of her face. "Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."

"How can you promise that?" she sobbed. He took her hand in his and held it up to her, the ring shining in the light. She smiled softly.

"Now calm down." He soothed. "It'll be alright. I'm going to look after you." He cupped her face again and kissed her softly.

The door opened and Jack and Grace came in, ready to talk to Sam, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the pair of them.

"Phil, a word please?" he said, more of an order than a request.

"I'd rather stay here Gov…"

"I wasn't asking."

"Well could it wait just a little while?"

"I am saying this politely out of respect for Sam. My office. Now!"

"Gov, please I want him here, I want him to stay."

"Sam, I'll be back in a minute." Jack said. "Grace will talk to you about what happened first."

"I won't be too long baby." Phil whispered to her on his way out."

Sam sat with her head in her hands while Grace sat opposite her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No." she said shortly.

"Sam I know how hard this is for you, but…"

"You have no idea how hard this is for me!"

"I think you should try and calm down."

"No, I want to see Phil."

"You can see him later, but now you have to tell me what happened."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"True, but then he'd get away with it. Is that what you want?"

"No of course not."

"Then talk to me."

"After I've seen Phil."

"If I get Phil, will you make a statement?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, wait there." She left the room and returned moments later with Phil.

Sam rushed up and threw her arms around him, not caring who saw.

"Phil, it's either her or your job, make your choice." Jack said sternly.

"What?"

"You've got to choose Phil."

"I… I… can't. Gov this isn't fair."

"Well you're not going to throw your career away for her are you?"

"Sam go and wait in there." He pulled away slightly.

"Phil?"

"Sam… please."

"Phil, please don't do this, you promised."

"Please, wait in there. I'll be in in a minute."

Sam turned away, not wanting them to see the tears threatening to overspill. She went into the soft interview room, slammed the door and locked it before Grace could get in and slid down the door, finally letting the tears out. How could she be so stupid? She should have known it would never have worked. She found herself wondering why she ever let the barriers crumble for Phil Hunter, a man who was known for letting women down. She knew now that she was losing him, and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Sorry, I know it was only just beginning to get happier, but review and I'll change things around. Luv Sam xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Fear nothing

Chapter 25

"Jack… please don't do this."

"Phil, you've given me no choice. You took advantage and sooner or later she'll realise. You'll have to choose."

"I need to speak to Sam." He knocked lightly on the door. "Sam?" He got no response. He tried the door and realised it was locked. "Sam open the door… please?" She slowly got up and reluctantly opened the door, only letting Phil inside.

"What?"

"Sam, you have to understand that Jack's putting me in an impossible position. If he fires me, it's more than likely he'll fire you too."

"You made me a promise Phil."

"I know, but I can make sure you're safe better if I still have my job."

"I'm not sure I can trust you anymore."

"Sam, don't be like this. I just need some time to figure out how to get around this."

"If you loved me like you said you did, you wouldn't need to think." She shouted.

"I would never ask you to give up your job!" he shouted back.

"You already did! Remember Weaver? I risked my job for you."

"I never asked you to. I knew how much it means to you. I would never ask you to give up your job, and you're asking me to! He raised his voice.

"Back then, the job was all I had. I was the job. If I lost it I would have lost everything! Hell, I'd probably even have lost my daughter!" she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Back then my career was everything to me. A couple of weeks ago you were everything to me! You meant everything to me!"

"Sam I…"

"Do you know this was the only thing that got me through the past few days?" she took off her engagement ring.

"No, Sam please don't do that, come on don't overreact."

"You were the first man I have ever truly trusted." She sobbed as tears ran down her face. "After years of being so careful I finally break down the barriers. For the first time I just let myself go, threw caution to the wind and it turns out you were the one to hurt me the most." She put the ring on the table and headed to the door.

"Sam wait…" he sighed. "I haven't made my decision yet."

"Yeah well either way it works for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… you quit, everything's fine. You choose the job… and the next time you cock up, I can have you immediately transferred, I will never have to see you again, I can get on with my life… and at least try to pretend you were never in it."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes Phil, I do." She cried.

"Well what if I quit?"

"I told you it works for me both ways."

"Then I'll quit."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I can't lose you Sam, and if this is what it takes then fine, I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Just put the ring back on and kiss me yeah?" he picked up the ring and passed it to her. She slipped it onto her finger and leant up to kiss him softly, but cautiously.

"Promise you won't hurt me."

"I promise."

"Good. If you hurt me, I am out of here and you will never see me again."

"I promised didn't I? I've never broken a promise to you and I'm not going to start now."

Sam smiled softly at him.

**You know I would never do that to them, or you guys for that matter, thanks to everyone for reviewing, do it again and I will try to ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Fear nothing

Chapter 26

"I'd better tell Jack then."

"Can you do it in his office? I don't want all of them out there hearing."

"Course. You sit down and talk to Grace yeah?"

"Can't you stay with me for that?"

"I think I should talk to Jack first, but you get started and I'll come in later yeah?"

"Ok, I'll try."

"That's my girl." He kissed her cheek and left the room, holding the door open for Grace. "Be sensitive." He whispered.

"I know how to deal with things like this thank you Phil."

"I'm just saying."

"Sam, do you want to sit down and we can talk?"

"If you want." She sat down and stared absentmindedly out of the window.

"When you were in the warehouse, what happened?"

"Oh, we had tea and biscuits." She retorted sarcastically. "He's a serial rapist, you do the math."

"Ok, I get it. You're upset. Who wouldn't be?"

"You don't get it though do you?"

"Sam, I've worked on countless rape cases before."

"But not this one. You weren't on the case last time. I was. I lead the case, that was what got me into this mess."

"Well why don't you start by telling me about that?"

"It was a couple of years ago, we'd built the case up and it had got to court and he got let off on a technicality."

"And that was when the trouble started?"

"No, not exactly. There were subtle threats and comments from the beginning, but it was never enough to do anything. He came after me but they got to me in time."

"And this time?"

"When I got home, the place had been wrecked and the windows were smashed. I walked into the kitchen to find the phone, it wasn't there. I heard glass crunching and I turned around and he shoved me into the wall. He held a knife to my neck and walked me out to the car and made me get in the boot."

"Ok, you're doing really well."

"He drove for a while, and when he stopped he didn't open the boot then, but when he did, he pulled me out and pushed me into the warehouse. He tied me to a pole on the other side. He gagged me then left."

"When did he come back?"

"In the morning. He kept touching me, and that was when… when he first raped me." She started to sob.

"First raped you?"

"Uh huh."

"Sam… how many times did he rape you?"

"Everyday, sometimes twice."

"Ok, do you want to take a break?" Sam nodded.

"Have they found him yet?"

"Who? Kennedy?" Sam nodded again.

"No, not yet, he hasn't been back to the warehouse, but he could have seen the police, but we will find him."

"Can I see Phil?"

"Listen Sam, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Has it occurred to you that he's taking advantage?"

"No, he's not like that. He cares about me, he's been great."

"I'll go and see if they're done talking."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Grace stood talking to Jack as they both looked through the door at Sam, who was curled up in Phil's arms. He was holding her close to him tightly as they rested their heads against each other's.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Like I said, she's been raped more than a couple of times and is probably looking for someone to turn to, someone to protect her." She explained.

"And Phil is that person?"

"It looks like it."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well to me, it seems like she's becoming dependent on him."

"That's bad."

"I know, but maybe we can use it to our advantage."

"I don't get it."

"Well look how relaxed she is at the moment. In the interview she was a wreck. If I talked to her about that, maybe it would calm her down first."

"Ok try it, but she's not stupid, she won't fall for any tricks."

"Gov. Do you know how far we are with finding him? She asked about it."

"We're making progress, we've had a possible sighting not far from the warehouse."

Grace paused slightly before knocking on the door lightly and entering.

**Hey, thanks for being so patient. Review? Try to ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Fear nothing

Chapter 27

Grace entered and sighed as the couple turned to look at her.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now Phil."

"Yeah ok." He smiled slightly. "I'll wait in CID. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Phil." He squeezed her hand supportively as he left the room.

"They have a possible sighting near the warehouse."

"But they haven't got him."

"No not yet."

"You can't guarantee you will get him."

"Well no, we can't say that for certain, but we're making progress and we're going to try our best."

"If you say so."

"What about Phil? He led us to you, he'll help and he won't want to let you down."

"No, I guess you're right. He was the only thing that got me through it all." She smiled. "I even contemplated killing myself, had the glass to my wrist."

"Do you want to continue?" Grace asked, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, might as well get it over and done with."

"Ok, can you tell me about when he raped you?"

"Most of the time I was tied up. My hands were tied behind my back round the pole. I couldn't move." She managed to hold back the tears. "He said it was because he didn't want to have to hurt me."

"Ok, and did he hurt you?"

"Yes. When you lot tried to track the phone calls he hurt me to prove a point, to warn you off."

"Did he hurt you at any other time?"

"No, apart from the rape."

"Can you tell me more about the rape? Was it violent?"

"Sometimes. Like I said I was tied up most of the time, so he didn't have to worry about keeping me still and controlling me. Other times he was really forceful, he said he knew I'd like it rough. It was painful, but it wasn't just the rape. He kept touching me, toying with me. It made my skin crawl. I hated the feel of his skin on mine, his hands all over my body. It made me feel sick."

"Was this a random attack? A spur of the moment thing?"

"No. It was all carefully planned. The MO was completely different. He still used knives, but he'd never kidnap his victims, and this time he played mind games. He knew things about me that I know I never mentioned, and things that happened when he was in prison. I think he had someone on the inside."

"We know." Grace sighed heavily. "It was Stuart."

"What? I don't get it. Why? Why would he do that?"

"He knows what he did was wrong, but what he wants us to understand was that he was set up, he was forced into it."

"How does he know Kennedy?"

"They met in a pub."

"You mean he was drunk when he agreed to it."

"Yeah."

"Great! So that makes it alright?"

"No one is saying that, but he did give us the information that helped us to find you."

"I wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn't for him."

"You don't know that. If he was that determined to get you he would have done it anyway."

"But it would have taken longer."

"Just calm down."

"How can I when I know he's still out there?"

"He'll slip up, and when he does we'll get him, we just have to wait."

"Is that it now?"

"I think that's about it for now."

"Ok, can I go home?"

"I think Jack would rather you stay in the station."

"I don't really care what he wants."

"Grace, we've got a lead on Kennedy." Jack burst through the door.

"What?" Sam snapped her head round.

"Yeah he just called the station, he wants Sam back."

"What? No!"

"We have to hear him out. He's going to call back, to make the arrangements."

"What arrangements? I'm not going back to him. No way."

"I didn't say you had to, but this way we can get him."

"I don't know." The phone started to ring on the other side of the office.

"Well you better think fast." He answered on loud speaker.

"Right, edge of the park off the Jasmine Allen half an hour. Lots of people around so you know I won't hurt her there."

"We don't know you won't hurt her once you're away from there."

"That's a chance you'll have to take because if there are any police, I will hurt her. She comes alone." Jack looked at Sam, she ran her fingers through her hair and nodded.

"Ok."

"Anything funny and it'll be Abi paying the price." Dial tone.

"No." Sam gasped. "No, he can't. You can't let him."

"We won't." Grace reassured her.

"You can't be there."

"Sam, he won't know. We can get him."

"No. I'm not putting Abi in danger. I don't want anyone else there."

"Sam baby, calm down. I don't want you going out there without back up." Phil said, concerned.

"If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do."

"I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

"Ok, I'll do it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam stood in the middle of the park with her arms folded, looking around anxiously, and with a hidden earpiece as a figure walked through the gate. She tensed up as he continued to walk towards her.

"There's no need to be scared." She stepped back a couple of paces and started to get panicky.

"No, don't move, stay there." Jack said quietly. Sam froze.

"Did you come alone?" Sam nodded. "Good girl." He stroked her cheek.

"Please don't."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you back."

"What, so you can rape me again?"

"It wasn't rape, you wanted it. Don't you remember?"

"No. You're lying."

"No I'm not. You wanted it, all of it."

"Please just give yourself up. You're going away anyway, why make it worse for yourself?"

"Because I need you. I need you to love me."

"I will never love you."

"That's not true, you do love me, you just need to realise it."

"No! Stop it!"

"Come with me now and I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Sam don't go with him."

"I don't want to."

"Come with me." He grabbed her arm as he pulled a knife from his jacket.

"Get off me!" she struggled against him.

"All units go go go."

Officers ran through the park as more police cars pulled up.

"I said come alone!" he tightened his grip on her.

"I… I'm sorry. Let me go."

"No chance."

"Please, I know you don't want to do this."

"Kennedy let her go, look at her she's scared." Jack could see that he was beginning to break.

"She's all I have."

"But she has a daughter to look after. Abi needs her."

"No." he broke down as he let Sam go and dropped the knife as she ran to Phil, who hugged her tightly. Armed officers ran forward to arrest him and led him away.

**Sorry that was so long, but it will hopefully start to get happier now. If you review that is. Luv Sam xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Fear nothing

Chapter 28

"Phil?" Abi called as she ran into CID.

"Abi?"

"Have you found her?"

"Yeah, yeah we did."

"Thank you." She ran forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much." She sobbed as tears escaped her eyes.

"I promised didn't I?" She smiled.

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah sure, follow me." Phil led her to the soft interview room and opened the door.

Sam's head snapped round as she heard the door creak, and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Phil. He stepped aside, allowing Abi to come in. She walked in slowly and sat down next to her.

"Mum, I was so worried." She cried as she engulfed her mother in a hug.

"Ok baby, I'm here now. Where have you been staying?"

"At grandma's."

"If it'll make you feel safer, you can stay at mine for a while, both of you." Phil offered.

"No, I've got to face the house sometime, I can't avoid it forever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's in custody, it'd be silly to be scared now."

"It wouldn't be silly Sam, you've been through a lot."

"I know, but it still scares me and I feel stupid."

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

"Would you?"

"Of course." He pulled her into a hug. "I'll stay as long as you need or want me to."

"Thank you."

"Let's get you home yeah?"

"Yeah ok." She smiled, letting him lead her out of the station.

Phil walked into the lounge with 3 mugs of coffee and passed one to each of the women, which they thanked him for.

"Are you ok?"

"Better than I expected." She replied.

"I know it probably doesn't feel like home right now, but it will with time."

"I know, I've just got to look to the future now."

"Right, the future's going to be great, I know it is."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too." He said, pulling her into a loose hug, not wanting to hurt or scare her.

"It's fine." She said, guessing his thoughts. He took this as the go ahead and pulled her slightly closer. "This is nice." She said a while later. "Just sitting here."

"Yeah, it is."

"We should do this more often. I could just fall asleep like this."

"You can if you want. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He lay back on the sofa so she could lie on his chest. She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and started to drift off into a light sleep.

**Sorry about the wait, exams are hell, but my last one was last week so hopefully I will be able to ud more often from now. Please review. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
